1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier that unitizes a plurality of containers and is carried using a handle having adhesive ends connected with respect to a handle attachment area of the carrier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes, although other packages or containers may be unitized. One such conventional container carrier is the plastic ring carrier which engages with a plurality of like-sized containers to create a package. Several current designs of the plastic ring carrier engage with containers around a middle portion of the containers. The positioning of the ring carrier in the middle portion of the container together with packaging of heavier and larger containers create difficulties in carrying the resulting packages.
One solution to this portability issue is Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,446. The Weaver patent teaches a two-piece package including a carrier positioned around a middle portion of the containers and a top panel overlying a top portion of the containers. The top panel taught by the Weaver patent includes finger holes for carrying the package.
Broskow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,364, also teaches a carrier for engagement around a middle portion of containers, the carrier having a plurality of handle receiving slots. A separate handle component having tabs corresponding with the handle receiving slots is then engaged with the carrier.
Finally, Curry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,544, teaches a carrier for engagement around a middle portion of container. The carrier taught by the Curry et al. patent includes integral handle straps that extend between center portions of the carrier.